


Amoreena

by writingformadderton



Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [8]
Category: Madderton, Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Homesickness, Kissing, M/M, Panic, Sleeping Pills, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard and Taron are parted for 5 months now, because of their work in different countries. Both of them miss each other immensely and try to get their premieres or press conferences at the same day, what isn´t working out really well. After Taron getting really sad about it Richard tries his luck once more.





	Amoreena

Richard is sitting outside on the balcony of his hotel room. The view of LA is breathtaking on this sunny day. He is currently on FaceTime with his beautiful boyfriend, who had asked to speak to him about five minutes ago. 

“So how was your day?” Taron asks and smiles into the camera shortly. He’s back at their home in London, running around and collecting god knows what. 

“My day just started love. But until now, it’s really good.” Rich states chuckling and lights a cigarette. One of the only things that calms his mind when T wasn’t around.   
Taron knows the huge impact he has on Rich and his smoking habits. So it was no surprise to see Richard taking a draw of his cigarette, now that he wasn’t there in person. 

“Oh yeah, right. Time zones are so confusing. I mean, technically you are living in my past right now and I’m your future.” Taron shakes his head grinning and lies his phone down for a second to grab his suitcase from the closet. He stands on his toes to try and reach it and mumbles some curses. 

Richard giggles and takes another draw. “Well, I do hope you are my future because I can’t imagine my life without you anymore.” He confesses with a smile.

Taron picks up his phone and smiles, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “You’re so cute sometimes.” He says and looks into the shining blue eyes of his boyfriend. “Makes me wanna kiss you.” He sighs, still smiling. 

“I know, I miss that too.” Rich says and grins. Whenever he was around Taron, he just felt so much better. Life seems so easy with having his boyfriend by his side. And T was the kind of person that just delivered random kisses all the time. It’s strange to deviate from having it in your daily life when traveling for work. 

“How did you sleep?” T grabs the suitcase and walks upstairs. He’s in the process of packing for a press conference for Rocketman in New York in three days. His flight leaves tomorrow, leave it to Taron to pack last minute. 

Richard laughs weakly and puts out the cigarette. “I took a sleeping pill. You know I can’t fall asleep naturally when you’re not there.” He shrugs. “I hate taking pills all the time.” He sighs and rubs his face. It feels as though he hasn’t even slept last night, weeks even. 

“I know you hate it but I kinda love it. It’s amazing to know that you’re feeling that comfortable around me. Which means I’m doing everything right.” The Welsh man explains and throws the suitcase on the bed, opening it up. He smiles softly into the camera. He understands how Rich is feeling, knowing how he struggles with sleepless nights and constantly having to take a pill to ease his body into sleep. 

“I wonder why you’re always fearing you’ve done something wrong.” Rich gets up and walks into his room, shutting the balcony door behind him. Taron hasn’t done anything massively wrong or alarming in their now 2 years of being together. But he never stops worrying. 

“Because I don’t wanna lose you. You mean the world to me.” T walks over to the bathroom and grabs the small travel bag that’s always prepared for his journeys. He closes the drawer and glances in the mirror. His hair looks good today, he thinks and grabs his phone again. 

“You’re not gonna lose me, T.” Rich assures and heads to the bathroom. He lies the phone on the sink and starts doing his hair.

T watches his boyfriend running his fingers through his soft hair. He misses their routine every morning on the busy days or just having a lazy day together. “I miss you so much.” Taron says and Rich can see the sadness in his beautiful blueish green eyes. Taron misses kissing and hugging Richard whenever he wanted to. He feels lonely and doesn’t know how to cope with all the desire to have him back. All he wants is to get his boyfriend back home into his arms. 

“I miss you too, baby. These 5 months have felt like a whole year. I can’t sleep. I started smoking again and I just wanna feel you hugging and kissing me.” The Scottish man admits and sighs. He loves acting so much, but he hates the job for tearing him and Taron apart for months at a time. Rich needed his boyfriend again. 

“Is there any chance you can come to New York for a day? I would love to come to LA after the press tour but I have to be back on set the next day.” Taron’s voice is mixed in with so much hope, it hits Rich in the gut. He doesn’t want to break Taron’s heart with the answer. 

“I already asked the director and he said no. I’m sorry love.” Rich sees Taron’s smile drop, but his effort to keep it up. It breaks his heart to see T getting upset and fighting his feelings back. 

“When are you wrapping up filming?” He asks shyly, fearing the answer. He feels like crying and just wants to curl up in bed. 

“In two months, I’ll be back in London for a while.” Richard says and sees Taron pressing his lips together after mumbling an okay. “Baby?” He asks softly, biting his own lip. 

“Yes?” Taron asks, shakiness in his response. It hurts to not have his boyfriend, but he has to be strong. Pull yourself together T!

“Please don’t cry.” Richard says lowly, seeing the tears in Taron’s eyes. He feels his throat getting tight and fights his own tears from forming in his eyes. He couldn’t start that and make Taron feel worse. 

“I’m sorry.” Taron mumbles and wipes away a single tear that escaped his eye. “Gimme a minute okay?” Richard nods and Taron lies the phone on the sink. He walks over to their bedroom and sees Richard’s empty bedside next to his and tears start to fall down his cheeks. He presses his hand on his mouth to muffle his cries and calm down. “Stop it for fucks sake!” He tells himself sternly and takes deep breaths. As soon as he has his breathing under control again and the tears stop falling, he heads back to the bathroom. He grabs his phone and sees tear-streaks on Richard’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, Rich. I know I promised I wouldn’t cry.”

“It’s okay.” Rich smiles weakly and sits down on his bed. He has to try and talk to his director again. All he needs is two days off so he can get there before Taron and pick him up from the airport. 

“I love you angel eyes.” Taron says and gives a faint smile. He throws a few of his clothes on the bed to sort out what he wants to take.

“I love you too darling.” Richard says and glances at the clock. He has to hurry now, he only has ten minutes before getting to set. “I have to go but I’m gonna call you later.”

A few hours later, Richard gets back into his hotel room and cheers loudly. He will get to see Taron again. Just one more day and he will have him in his arms. Richard decided on surprising Taron and calls Dexter, planning it all out. Dex tells him when their flight leaves and when they’ll arrive. He asks him if he wants to be a part of the interviews as well and Rich agrees knowing that means more time with Taron. Dexter promises to keep it a secret and wishes him a good flight.   
Not even 10 minutes later, Richard’s phone rings and Taron’s name appears on the screen. He puts him on speaker and tries to hide his excitement. 

“Hello lovely, how was the shoot?” Taron asks. He finished packing about an hour ago and is cleaning up some things around the house. 

“It went pretty good. We finished two scenes and talked about upcoming ones.” And about my short holiday, he thinks to himself and grins after answering. 

“Happy to hear that it’s all working on set.” Taron speaks and throws away the tissue he was using. “Just to let you know, I’m gonna be busy tomorrow and with the flight, I’m not sure if I can call you.” He admits sadly and rubs his face.

“That’s okay. It’s important to be focused on work, especially during press conferences.” Richard takes out some clothes from the closet and puts them in his suitcase. He tries to be as silent as possible to not give Taron any clues.

“I just kinda wish you would be by my side. You know I always get so fucking nervous before those kinda things.” Taron sits down on his bed. His palms start sweating at the thought of going in alone. He feels unsafe alone in front of all those people even though he knows Dex will be there. But he needs Rich. 

“I know.” Rich sighs and can imagine T being a complete nervous wreck, running around in the house to distract himself. “But you’re gonna do great. You always do. Just imagine I’m there holding your hand.” Rich suggests and grabs his things from the bathroom. 

“Thank you, Rich.” Taron sighs and it pains Rich’s heart a bit, making him feel bad for lying. 

He could just tell Taron that he won’t be alone and he will be there right by his side. He could save Taron from the sleepless night. But he wants to surprise him and sees the look on his face when he picks him up. “Listen baby, I have to go to sleep in an hour. We have a night shoot and I’ll need to catch some sleep before.” He lies to cover up the mini silence on the phone with work. T wouldn’t know that he would be on a plane to New York in two hours. 

“Oh. Okay.” Taron speaks softly and feels panic creeping in. Now he couldn’t even talk to Rich tonight and before the flight tomorrow. He will go in there completely alone, with no support beforehand. 

“Baby, are you alright?” Richard asks worried and runs his fingers through his hair. Taron would have a terrible night and flight. 

“Of course.” T presses out and buries his face in his shaking hands. His heart is racing and his palms are sweaty. Deep breaths, he thinks to himself and tries to calm his mind and body. 

“Take deep breaths, Taron.” Rich knows exactly what’s happening in T’s head right now. He had seen several panic attacks before and knows how choked up he sounds when it happens. “You won’t be alone tomorrow I promise.”

“Yeah. Dex will be there with me.” He says and Rich can hear him taking deep breaths. “I-I just need you.” Taron admits barely audible and stares down at his shaking hands. His chest feels tight and he can’t breathe properly. 

“You can do it. I believe in you. Take a pill tonight and put on my hoodie.” He says and looks at the clock. An hour and a half left. 

“Mhm. I love you.” Taron rubs his face tiredly and pulls down his sleeves of Richard’s hoodie. He’s been wearing it since their last call when he got emotional. 

They made up this tradition to exchange a hoodie and cologne whenever they parted ways. Rich would get Taron’s and vice versa. They would put on the jumper or wear the cologne whenever they would miss each other. 

“I love you too, T.”

Taron takes a deep breath and smells the cologne of Rich on the jumper. It calms him down and makes him feel at home and safe. “Sleep well. Bye, Rich.”

“Bye, Taron. Take care.”

T ends the call and lies back staring at the ceiling. Time to sleep, he tells himself after a look at the clock. After an hour, he gets up with a groan and opens a drawer from Richard’s bedside table. There he finds the sleeping pills in the back and takes one. He gets into the bathroom and fills a glass with water. When he lies back down on the bed, he can already feel his eyes starting to close and his body tire out. “Jesus, those are strong ones. Now I see why Rich doesn’t like taking them.” He mumbles and curls up in the blanket.

The next day, Richard stands at the gate and waits for Taron and Dex. He’s nervous and really excited to see T again. His director gave him five days off, which meant he could fly back home with T for a few days after the press today. His heart beats faster at the thought of seeing his pretty boy after so long. And after just a few minutes, he sees him coming his way. Dex spots Rich and nudges Taron with elbow, pointing in his direction. 

Taron looks and his jaw drops, just as his bag and suitcase do from his hands. T runs the last few meters towards him and Rich opens his arms to welcome him. The Welsh jumps into his arms, hugging him tight and burying his face in his neck. Richard softly rubs his back and takes in Taron’s sweet scent. 

T pulls back a bit and looks at Rich with tears in his joyful eyes. “You never fail to surprise me.” His lips are trembling when he kisses him softly. “God I missed you so much and I was going crazy about today.” He leans his forehead against Richard’s. 

“I missed you too. And I won’t leave your side for the next five days.” He speaks and sees the excitement in Taron’s beautiful eyes. Rich gently grabs his waist and helps him stand up, noticing that T stood on his toes like every time he was excited. 

“I can’t believe I have my beautiful boyfriend back. Even just for a short time.” Taron whispers and cups Richard’s face. 

“I’m happy to be back.” He says and kisses him long and sweet.

In the cab, Taron relaxes his head on Richard’s chest and cuddles into him. He feels his stress and panic fade and feels himself relaxing.   
After the press conference, they are back in their hotel room cuddling in bed. Richard’s thumb strokes over T’s knuckles while their hands are tangled. Taron places kisses on his lips the entire time and cuddles into him. They are wrapped up in a blanket, just enjoying their time together.   
It was the first time in a while Rich didn’t need a pill and T can cuddle him whenever he wanted to. They decide to use those five days fully and fill it with sweet kisses, cuddles and taking a bath together, having fun and holding hands every chance they get. Those five days alone make it easier to get through another two months.


End file.
